The invention is applicable in the specific field of spectacle frames provided with systems for articulating the arms, by means of which the arms can be pivoted beyond the normal opening position, although they can be returned to that position when released.
In this field it is known to produce frames that are typically provided with a tie rod, which is hinged to the articulation lug of the arms and associated slidingly with the arm, and with a spring which is active between the tie rod and the arm.
A principal limitation found in the known solutions resides in the major space requirement at the location of the arm, owing to the presence of the sprung articulation device, which is incompatible with the requirements of slenderness which characterise light-weight frames having thin arms.